nisekoifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusuke Miyanagi
Yusuke Miyanagi is the Main Character and Deuteragonist of Nisekoi. He is a companion and best friend of Raku, he was in love with Kosaki Onodera and confess to her though rejected due to liking Raku, Yusuke was the first person to find out the relationships between Raku and Chitoge was fake. Background Yusuke is son of the Head Chef Takayuki Miyanagi. Personality Yusuke is studious yet hot-headed and is known as a disruptive "problem student" at school whose bad behavior often get him into trouble. However, he is kind-hearted person and deeply care for other, he is also Romanticism and strongly desire for a girlfriend such as being in love Kosaki Onodera and can be quite depressed when rejected and shown to be extremely jealous to Raku because Raku also like Kosaki and Kosaki also like Raku as well. Relationships Family Goro Miyanagi Goro is Yusuke's younger brother Kosaki Onodera Wife Yusuke was in Love with Kosaki ever since they met as Children though both Yusuke and Kosaki doesn't remember anything about it when they met again in middle school. Yusuke fall in love her at first sight, at first It was just simple crush when he confesses to her, she rejected him due liking Raku which left him extremely depress and almost gave up. However, Yusuke couldn't forget about her, he often to be in competition with Raku to win her heart. gradually Yusuke begins to become close to Kosaki and in turn, Kosaki sees Yusuke as a good friend and Yusuke often tried to find a opportunity to spend aime with her. In Chapter 225, When Kosaki confesses her love to Raku and was rejected because Raku now has heart for someone, Yusuke then found Kosaki standing all on her own. Kosaki is confused why she isn't crying a lot and she couldn't understand her feelings. She makes a rather happy face as she asks Yusuke what kind of face she's making which. Yusuke simply replies that she looks awful. Remembering what Raku asked him after telling that his heart is now for Chitoge :"You must make Kosaki happy". Yusuke embrace her and confess to Kosaki, telling her that since Raku rejected her and now has his heart for Chitoge, Raku asked him to make her happy. When Kosaki began to admit that, she started to like Yusuke and she found she have a new love and accepted his feeling. Soon afterward they went to the same university after graduated High School and Kosaki began working at Yusuke's Family restaurant as a pastry chef. Years later, they get married and they are shown to have a daughter together signifying that their connection and love for each other is very strong. Sasa Miyanagi Daughter Sasa is Yusuke's Daughter Friends Raku Ichijo Yusuke and Shuu are closed friends of Raku when Raku was isolated in his school because of his yakuza family. Like Shuu, Yusuke was one of the only people in the class to befriend him back then, and they have been best friends ever since. At High School Yusuke display a bitter rivalry toward Raku for Kosaki's Affection and Yusuke choose not to tell Raku her feeling for him. However, they still are good friends. Chitoge Kirisaki Yusuke has an aggressive relationship with Chitoge Seishirō Tsugumi Ruri Miyamoto Appearance Yusuke has slightly unkempt fawn colored dyed hair and brown eyes. Abilities Yusuke has demonstrated the following abilities to the best of his capacity: * Cooking: He has demonstrated multiple times an almost super-human ability to cook things both quickly and precisely with a little amount of effort and make delicious foods. Story First Year Arc Second Year Arc Third Year Arc Epilogue Category:Male Characters Category:Male Character Category:Characters